Tristan
by ab89us
Summary: A young boy with extraordinary powers is found and brought to the lab where all of its members become intwined in the child's life and in trying to keep him safe from a group of people that are after him. Will eventually be P/O
1. Tristan

Okay, so I don't own the show...Or the characters which REALLY sucks. I mean seriously, what gets hotter than Peter?

This is meant to be a multi-chapter story. If you review you get a new chapter.

Okay so I just went back and fixed a mess-up. I had ella as emma...crap!

Please read and review. (I would really like to continue this story)

* * *

A scream penetrated the silence of the night as a popping noise sounded through the house, sounding more like one of those toy guns with the sulfur infused paper rounds than that of actual gun fire. The sound stopped and footsteps could be heard by the only member of the family that was still alive. A 2 year old little boy named Tristan who was hiding in his closet, tears running down his round cheeks. He had climbed out of his crib when he heard his parent's screams and the gun go off. The sound of the footsteps were getting closer now and were soon outside his bedroom door which creaked open allowing a large tan man to enter. The man looked around the room and let out a frustrated groan as he spun around to face another man who had just walked in.

"Where's the fucking brat?" He asked unintelligible.

"Don't ask me, I ain't the kid's keeper." The other man said as he spat a wad of chew onto the carpet. "Didja check the closet?"

"Nah, the lil' shits what 2? Don't think he would go in the closet."

"Check it ya big lug." The other man demanded as he crossed his arms.

The big man rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he started to make his way over to the closet. Tristan could see him coming and curled into a ball to hide. The door to the closet opened with a bang and the big man looked around it before turning the light on and peering around the small space.

"He ain't here." The big man said as stepped aside to let his companion look for himself.

"Ya sure, the boss said the kid has powers of some sort."

"He ain't there." The big man shrugged before turning around and leaving the room to call their boss. The smaller man looked around the closet again and felt around but didn't find anything other than a large blue and red ball. He shrugged and turned the light off before joining his companion.

They got into their car and pulled away as they told their boss that the kid wasn't there and couldn't be found. As they drove away, Tristan uncurled making the large ball the man had seen disappear as he stood up. He looked around him before walking out of the closet, down the stairs, past the bodies of his parents and out the door into the night.

* * *

"Walter better be happy with these." Astrid grumbled as she got a plastic bag out of her car which contained an odd array of snacks from the 70's, the contents being Shake-a- puddin', Space sticks, and a wigwag candy bar. It had taken her most of the day to find these items as most stores no longer sold them. She had eventually found a really old store about an hour from the lab that had an owner who looked as if he would just fall to the ground, dead, at any given moment. Sighing, she put the bag on her wrist as she grabbed her jacket and some files that Olivia wanted.

She had just closed the door when a noise got her attention. She looked over to where it had come from and gasped as she saw a little boy, no older than 3 standing on the side of the road.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she made her way over to him. "Where are your parents?" She asked not expecting a response. She looked around the parking area and saw that it was basically void of vehicles and that there was no one around. She slowly picked the boy up and did the only thing she could think of, she brought him inside.

She quickly made her way through the doors, down the many halls and to the double doors that led to the lab. She stopped in front of them and looked down at the boy who was looking around him in curiosity.

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "If anyone can find your parent's it would be Olivia and the rest of the FBI." She said mainly to herself as she opened the doors and walked in.

Walter was milking Gene as she walked in, while Peter was writing something down and Olivia was standing beside him reading something that she held in her hands. Astrid shifted the boy on her hip to better carry him and made her way over to Peter and Olivia.

"I think I have a problem." She said in greeting which pulled everyone's attention to her which quickly moved to the child in her arms.

"Oh Ariel, I didn't know you have a son!" Walter said happily as he got her name wrong for what must have been the billionth time.

"I don't that's the problem. I found him out in the parking lot all by himself." Astrid explained.

"Well we should probably call the police." Peter suggested as the boy stared at him for a minute before looking at the other's gathered around him.

"That would probably be best." Olivia agreed as she pulled out her phone and opened it. By this time the boy had started to squirm around in Astrid's arms wanting to get down. He let out a small noise that sounded like a growl when she didn't release him.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked and saw as the boy made an angry face and looked at Olivia who was dialing her phone. Suddenly a few things happened all at once. Peter saw as the little boys eyes flashed a different color before he heard a gasp of pain come from Olivia who dropped her phone in haste and looked at her hands that were a bright red color as if they had been burnt.

"What was that?" Olivia asked as she blew cool air on her hands and looked to the child whose eyes were a bright, almost glowing green. She saw as they turned back to their normal blue before looking at the other's to see if they had seen it as well, they had.

"Well that was unusual." Walter said.

"Really, you don't say?" Peter said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his father.

"I think I'll call Broyles instead." Olivia said as she pointed to her office where there was a phone. Her cell had broken as it had hit the floor.

"Good idea." Astrid said as she held the boy away from her slightly, unsure of what might happen. If he could burn Olivia just by looking at her, then she didn't want to know what else he could do.

* * *

"I have a very strong feeling that this boy is Tristan Hayward." Agent Phillip Broyles said as he looked at the child and then up at the adults that stood around them. "His parent's were killed the other night by a group that wants to take him and study him. He, as you fully know, has powers that he knows how to use though he is only supposed to be about 2 years old."

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Peter asked. "It's not like we can give him to DHS."

"No, even if he were safe it wouldn't be in his best interest to go anywhere where he wasn't understood or was sent to be tested." Broyles agreed.

"So what are we to do with him?" Astrid asked.

"Well I'll have to talk to the other agents in the Fringe division and see what they feel is best for the boy. But until then, he is going to have to stay with someone and it isn't going to be me." Broyles said as he looked at each of the adult's one at a time, minus Walter who needed to be babysat himself.

"Wow, wait." Peter said as he quickly caught on to the agents meaning. "You want one of us to take him?"

"Unless you have a better idea Mr. Bishop, then yes."

"Well I suck at watching kid's trust me." Astrid said as she literally took a step back.

"I have Walter to babysit." Peter said refereeing to his father.

"I can watch myself Peter." Walter said indignantly.

"Really Walter, do you remember last night?"Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyone could have caught the toaster on fire!" Walter said before walking away.

"Okay, I would prefer it if Dr. Bishop were nowhere around the child." Broyles said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to face Olivia who was the only person left.

"I have to take care of Ella almost every night." Olivia protested.

"Well kids hate me and none of us want him around Walter." Astrid said. "You're the only one left who can watch him."

Olivia looked at them all before letting out a low growl of frustration before looking at Tristan.

"Fine." She said as she took him into her arms. "But if you burn me again, I'll have Walter babysit."

"Hopefully I will have a better alternative in the morning agent Dunham." Broyles said to Olivia. "Until then, good luck."

They watched him leave before turning back to look at Tristan who was enthralled by Olivia's necklace. He looked so innocent and peaceful.

"So, um, it looks like you'll have to go shopping." Astrid said which reminded her of the bag that she had brought in. "Walter, I found what you asked me to."

Walter instantly beamed as he hurried over to her and pulled the stuff out with a happy exclamation before taking off to some part of the lab, like a squirrel that was storing food for the winter, which concerned the other's as none would put it past him to do such a thing. So Astrid, after giving them a quick glance, took off after him.

"Come on, I'll go with you back to your apartment and then I'll go get some stuff for him." Peter said as he looked down at Tristan who looked back at him with curiosity.

"You're going to go shopping for a baby?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"I shop for Walter all the time, how hard can it be?" Peter joked.

Olivia agreed fairly quickly and allowed him to lead them out of the lab and to her car where the first issue popped up.

"We need a car seat." Peter said as he looked at the back seat.

"He's only going to be with me for the night." Olivia shrugged. "He can sit in my lap on the way to my apartment and then back in the morning. If you don't mind picking me up?"

"Sure." Peter said as they got in and Olivia put the belt over both her and Tristan. They soon pulled out into traffic and were on their way to Olivia's apartment for a night that neither would forget any time soon.


	2. Average

Disclaimer: If I owned the show I wouldn't have gotten Ella's name wrong in the first chapter! I had to go back and fix it because for some odd reason I had put her in as Emma instead of Ella.

Please read and review.

* * *

All of the glass shook and all of the lights flickered as Tristan let out wails of displeasure while Olivia tried to get him to eat something.

"Come on Tristan, you have to eat something and please, don't break every cup in the house or blow the lights up." Olivia said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Peter had left them to go and get some stuff for Tristan's stay and Olivia was trying to get him to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as that was basically all that she possessed that was baby friendly. However, after the first bite, he had started to wail in angry which had caused the chaos that was going on at the moment.

"Liv, can't you get him to be quiet?!" Olivia's sister Rachel yelled over the noise, her hands over her ears.

"I'm trying!" Olivia snapped, she had patience, but after 15 minutes of continuous shrieks it was starting to disappear.

"Aunty Liv, maybe he wants something different!" 6 year old Ella yelled as she walked in with her plate of Mac-N-Cheese, causing Tristan to stop protesting almost instantly. "I think he wants my Mac-N-Cheese." Ella giggled as she took a fork full and offered it to the baby who opened his mouth and happily took the bite into his mouth before giggling in delight, all of the glass stopped rattling and the lights stabilized.

"Really, that's all you wanted?" Olivia snapped. "Rachel, can you get him a bowl please?"

"This is some of the stuff that you see each day?" Rachel asked in mild shock as she got a bowl and filled it with the gooey food.

"He's pretty average actually." Olivia said as she took the bowl and started to feed Tristan who ate it without any issue.

"A baby who can break glass and short circuit lights by crying and can burn someone by looking at them is average?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Olivia said not wanting to elaborate on her job, especially with Ella around.

"Okay." Rachel said as she followed her sister's gaze to Ella who had just finished her super.

Just then the door opened and Peter walked in weighed down with bags. He looked around at the glasses that were still vibrating and the wary looks that everyone had.

"What happened?" He asked as he put the bags down and walked over to them.

"Tristan." The all said and looked at the boy who just smiled at them.

"He made the glass shake and the lights go on and off." Ella explained. "He cries _really_ loud too."

"Oh great, so when he gets angry he burns people and when he cries he destroys things, sounds wonderful." Peter said sarcastically.

"P'er." Tristan said as he held his arms out to be held.

"That's kind of funny." Olivia smirked. "First word he says around us and he wants the natural baby sitter."

"Ha ha." Peter said as he picked Tristan up, not wanting to get burnt or anything else. "Ella do you have any toys that he can play with for a little bit?"

Ella thought about it for a few minutes before nodding and running to the room that she and her mom shared. Peter watched her leave, knowing that she would be preoccupied for the time being, and then turned to Olivia and Rachel.

"So he's pretty normal huh?" He asked as he put Tristan down and watched him toddle around.

"Well seeing as every hole in his body is still opened, he isn't growing in front of our eyes, growing dangerous creatures in his stomach, turning into a human porcupine, melting, or crystallizing and blowing up…Yeah he's pretty normal." Olivia stated causing Peter to laugh and Rachel to look at them as if they were from another planet.

"You've seen all of that?" Rachel finally asked.

"Yes, and more." Peter nodded as they watched Tristan climb on the couch and start to jump around. "But trust me; you don't want to know about the rest."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Rachel said.

"It's not." Both Peter and Olivia said at the same time.

"I got some toys." Ella said as she re-entered the room with some stuffed animals and hard plastic toys that she had as a baby. "Do you think he'll like them?"

"Go and see." Rachel said somewhat reluctant to have her daughter near such an odd child.

Ella raced over to Tristan and sat down beside him before presenting her toys.

"Here, do you want to play?" She asked as he sat down beside her.

"Play." Tristan said as he grabbed a hard block and started to play with it.

It was close to an hour before they stopped playing and both fell asleep. Rachel carried Ella to bed while Olivia tried to find a place for Tristan to sleep while Peter watched over him down stairs. He sat on the couch and watched the child sleep for a while and thought about all he was possibly going to go through. He was a unique child to say the least. He would always be different, if he was allowed to live long enough to actually experience life that is. For Peter had no clue how long the government would let a child like him stay alive? Also he was parent less now, having his parent's murdered possibly right in front of him. In a way it made Peter think of his own mother. Though she wasn't killed it was still a difficult thing to go through especially since his father was locked up and away from the world.

He picked Tristan up and held him in his arms and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. The boy curled into him quickly and let out a small, content sigh. Smiling Peter looked up when he heard someone coming down stairs.

"He looks happy." Olivia said as she saw the two of them together. "So do you."

"I like him." Peter admitted. "And I feel bad for him; he has no one and could potentially become a guinea pig to dozens of scientists that don't understand him."

"Hopefully Broyles and the other top agents will be able to find a place for him to live." Olivia said as she sat beside them. She had a strong fondness for the child as well and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

"Hopefully, well I should probably go home. I really don't want Walter to catch anything else on fire." Peter said as he stood and gently handed Tristan to Olivia.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then." Olivia said as she too stood and adjusted Tristan so that she had a better hold on him.

"Yeah." Peter nodded as he went to the door and opened it. He looked back for a second, just long enough to watch as Olivia started to go upstairs with Tristan. He then walked out and to his car.


	3. Placement

Please read and review.

* * *

"Did he sleep all night?" Peter asked as Olivia and Tristan got into the car, Walter was sitting in the back seat.

"Yes he did. Though he doesn't like to get up in the morning, he broke almost every cup in my apartment." Olivia groaned as she put the seat belt over both her and the little boy who was sitting in her lap.

"He sounds fascinating." Walter said. "Peter told me about what he can do, amazing."

"Only you would think so Walter." Peter remarked as they headed to the lab."So what do you think the Fringe department will do with him?" He asked as he turned to face Olivia for a few seconds.

"I honestly don't know." She said as she looked down at Tristan, she felt a slight bond to the child, though she would probably never admit it.

"I don't think they would do harm to the boy." Walter said. "He is too unique to kill."

"Jeez, thanks Walter." Peter said as both he and Olivia flinched at the thought of killing the little boy. They pulled into the parking lot where they could see a few standard issue FBI vehicles waiting for them.

"Well we'll know what's going to happen soon." Olivia said as the car stopped and they all got out. They made their way into the lab where Astrid, Broyles and two other agents that none of them had met before were waiting.

"Ah, good we're all here." Broyles said as he looked around. "These are agents Marcus Greenwich and Harrison Michaels. They have both been working the Hayward case. They had been put on protection detail once it was confirmed that the Hayward's son, Tristan, possessed the unique powers that he has."

"Why were they protected sir?" Olivia asked as she looked at the large agents who stood behind her boss.

"Tristan is an experimental child. He was conceived naturally but was given certain chemicals and drugs while in the womb that made him the way that he is today. He has been protected due to the fact that he, as of so far, is the only child to have survived the first couple of days after birth. There is reason to believe that he will come to the same fate as the children before him, but before that happens, there is a group of people that wish to possess him. They wish to try and take his powers from him, to study him, before he dies." Broyles explained.

"He's going to die?" Astrid asked in horror at the thought of what he had been through, only to die in the end.

"There is reason to believe so. Though he appears to be perfectly healthy at the moment, he was subjected to so much while an embryo that it wouldn't be surprising if he died. In fact, he really shouldn't even be alive." Agent Michaels said with a sad smile.

"So what is going to happen to him in the mean time?" Peter asked as he allowed Tristan to take a hold of his hand, no matter how much he would deny it if asked, he cared for the child and didn't want to see anything happen to him.

"We've discussed what should happen with him, and the only thing that we've come up with is to either have him stay at Massive Dynamics or continue to stay with one of you." Broyles said, knowing that none of them trusted Massive Dynamics or Nina Sharp all that much.

"He can continue to stay with me." Olivia said. "I rather have him around where we can all know that he is safe and happy than somewhere where none of us can see him."

"Okay, if you are sure about this, then he may stay with you until something permanent can be found." Broyles said as he gestured for the other agents to leave with him. "I will check on you soon, try to keep him under the radar."

"I will sir." Olivia said as she looked at the boy in her arms and watched the three agents leave the lab.

"Are you sure about this Liv?" Peter asked as the lab doors closed.

"Rachel's going to kill me." Olivia said in response.

* * *

"You did what?" Rachel exclaimed as Olivia put Tristan on the couch later that night.

"It's only for a little while." Olivia said as she went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the only cups that had survived that morning's fiasco and filled it with water.

"He's dangerous!"

"He's a baby!"

"He's still dangerous, and I don't know if I want him around Ella! What if he hurts her?" Rachel said.

"What would you prefer that he go to a lab and be subjected to painful test after painful test? That isn't fair Rachel! He is just a baby; it isn't his fault that he's like this! I would much rather know that the short time he has is spent in safety and as pain free as possible!" Olivia yelled at her sister.

"What do you mean his short time?" Rachel asked as she looked at Tristan who looked back at her.

"He isn't expected to live long. So please, just let it go for now." Olivia said as she picked him up and headed up stairs to her room where she put him in her bed before crawling in beside him and quickly falling asleep.

It was just barely past 2am when she felt little hands shaking her awake.

"Aunty Liv, get up!" Ella yelled at her as she continued to shake her.

"Ella what's wrong?" Olivia asked but stopped short as she saw that the apartment was filling with smoke.


	4. FIRE

Sorry that I didnt' update yesterday. I got busy and delayed.

Please read and review.

* * *

It only took Olivia a few seconds to react as she jumped out of bed and grabbed Ella before picking Tristan up and hurrying out of her room where she collided with Rachel in the hall. They looked at each other before Rachel grabbed Ella from Olivia's arms and they rushed down the stairs and out into the living room where they stopped dead in their tracks. Flames were spreading quickly across the floor while others crept up the walls and onto the ceiling like huge orange spiders.

"We have to get out of here now before it spreads more!" Olivia yelled to Rachel who looked back at her and nodded before they both held tightly to the children in their arms and bolted across the floor to the doorway only to find that the doorknob was a fiery glowing red. Panic was starting to set in as the flames were creeping closer to them. Before any of them knew what was happening, Tristan scrambled out of Rachel's grasp and let out the loudest, ear splitting screech they had ever heard. They watched in amazement as the door knob cracked and fell to the floor, the door gliding open.

It only took them mere seconds before running to the door, Olivia picking Tristan back up and running down the stairs along with the other occupants of the building. Once outside, the took in deep, greedy breaths of fresh air before turning around and watching in vain as the building continued to burn, huge angry flames coming out of every window as the flamed licked up onto the roof making the building look like a giant bon fire.

**330893308933089**

They sat inside the bakery across the street from where Olivia's apartment used to be, staring out at the buildings shell. None of them had spoken since getting out of the fire, the two children were fast sleep and both women were too preoccupied in their own thoughts for conversation. Though neither mentioned it to the other, all they could think about is how Tristan, a 2 year old boy had saved their lives. Suddenly Olivia stood up and grabbed Tristan before walking out the door, having seen Peter, Walter and Astrid pull up to the still smoking building.

"Guys we're over here!" She yelled out to them and watched as they quickly made their way over.

"Are you guys okay?" Astrid asked as she enveloped Olivia and Tristan in a small hug, just barely jostling the still sleeping child.

"We're fine, everyone got out." Olivia said as she looked at Peter who looked pale and concerned. "Tristan saved us."

"How did he save you?" Walter asked as he peered at the sleeping boy with more curiosity.

"The doorknob was too hot from the fire; he screamed really loudly and broke the doorknob. I don't know how, but he did." She explained as she readjusted him on her hip and looking back at Peter where she locked eyes with him.

Astrid followed Olivia's gaze and looped her arm through one of Walter's before pulling him away and into the bakery where she could see Rachel.

Peter watched them leave from the corner of his eye before walking closer to Olivia and taking Tristan from her tired arms and holding him close.

"You're okay?" He asked as he cupped her elbow and led her over to some empty chairs where they sat down.

"We are all tired and shaken." She admitted. "But yes, we're all fine."

"Alright." He sighed. "Do you know what happened?"

She let out a heavy sigh and looked away to the building before looking back at him.

"It was set." She said quietly so that only he would hear her.

"Do you think it's because of him?" Peter asked as he gestured to the boy who was just starting to wake up.

"Why else would the building be set on fire?" Olivia huffed as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"There are many reasons to set a fire, though I have to say that it is odd that it was set the night that you decided to keep him with you." Peter shrugged.

"Yes." She nodded and watched as Tristan opened his eyes and blinked before smiling brightly at Peter.

"P'er!" He exclaimed.

"I think someone really likes you." Olivia smirked as she watched Peter awkwardly hug the boy.

"I think it's just because I'm used to dealing with someone that has a mentality not much higher than his." Peter said as he looked over to where they could see Walter sitting with Ella on his lap.

"Maybe, I still think he just likes you." Olivia remarked as they stood up and headed over to the others.

Peter rolled his eyes at her but hugged Tristan closer when he thought no one was looking.


	5. Finding a place to stay

Chapter 5!

Please read and review.

* * *

"So your apartment building was set on fire?" Broyles asked leaning back in his desk chair as Olivia stood in front of him in his office.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"And you think that it was set due to the boy?" Broyles asked his fingers steepled in front of him.

"I just find it too big of a big coincidence that the apartment building that I live in gets attacked the same night that I decide to keep the boy with me." Olivia reasoned.

"Well if you are right than it's more than likely that you will get attacked again. And really, at the moment, there is nothing that I can do about that. If you get attacked again then I will see what I can do, but for now all we know is that the building you lived in was set on fire. We don't know if it is because of the child or not."

"Alright, well I just have to find a place to stay until then I guess, if you haven't noticed everything I owned is gone now." Olivia said as she let a hint of sadness into her voice.

"I have, and I am sorry for that." Broyles said as he stood up and walked over to her. "How about you just go to the lab for now, if you don't find somewhere to stay, then I will see about having the FBI put you up in a hotel."

"Okay." She sighed before turning around and leaving his office.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh Olivia there you are! Come here, come here! I have something I want you to try!" Walter called to her as she walked in and led her over to a table that had something that looked remarkably like lime jello with hair covering it.

She looked up and saw Peter, Astrid and Rachel all shaking her heads no with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Oh, um, Walter, not right now okay?" She stammered as she tried to avoid the putrid smelling pile of slime.

"Oh are you sure? I gave some to Peter, Rascal and Ariel, are you sure you don't want any?" Walter asked.

"I'm sure, maybe later." She said as she saw the looks of annoyance on both Rachel and Astrid's faces as Walter got their names wrong.

"I'm sure, thank you anyway." She said and watched Walter walk away lost in his own thoughts; she then looked over to the small group and saw that Tristan was practically attached to Peter's leg.

"He likes me." Peter shrugged as he followed her gaze to the small boy. "So how did your talk with Broyles go?"

"About as we suspected. He doesn't want to believe that these people could have gotten information that Tristan has been staying with me, I mean it has only been two days since Astrid found him. He wants me to find somewhere to stay for now and see what happens." Olivia said as Tristan walked over to her.

"Up." He said and smiled as she granted his wish and held him in her tired arms.

"You can stay with us." Walter said as he ambled back over to them. "Peter is rather fond of the boy, though I'm sure he'll never admit it. He also likes to spend time with you."

"Gee thanks Walter." Peter said with slightly reddened cheeks as he watched his father walk away.

Olivia tried to hide her smile of pleasure and saw as her sister and Astrid shared a look before grins spread across their faces. She could also see Ella who was looking at all the stuff in the lab, most interested in Gene that cow.

"What do you say Liv? We stay with them for a few days and see if anything happens?" Rachel asked and smirked as she saw the look on her sister's face. It would be interesting seeing her sister and Peter interact in a domestic environment.

"I guess that would be alright." Olivia said in as professional a voice she could, her face warming at the suggestive tone in her sister's voice.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure that we can find somewhere for Remy and Emily while you could always stay in Peter's room with him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Walter said as he smiled at them all, oblivious to the embarrassment that both Olivia and Peter were feeling, both bright red.

"Walter." Peter said through gritted teeth. "How about we try not to scare people away?"

"Oh you haven't scared me off, not so sure about Liv though." Rachel said and chuckled at the death glare she was getting from Olivia.

"Oh well see son, they're fine." Walter said happily as he got his coat and put it on. "We should probably go and get the house ready don't you think Peter?"

"Yeah that would be good." Peter agreed still slightly red.

The other's watched them leave before Olivia rounded on her sister.

"What was that?" She demanded as Rachel laughed.

"What are you seriously going to try and tell me that you haven't thought about what it would be like to share a room with Peter, or share a bed with him?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms over her chest that reminded Astrid of Olivia.

"I, Rachel, that's irrelevant." Olivia huffed.

"How is it irrelevant?" Rachel asked as she shared yet another look with Astrid.

"Just admit it Olivia, you care for Peter." Astrid said.

"You know I do." She said as she adjusted Tristan on her hip. "Just, drop it okay?"

"Fine." Both women said as they watched Olivia and Tristan go to her office.

"This is going to be interesting." Astrid said and smirked as Rachel nodded.

--

Out in the hall, Walter turned to Peter with a smirk of his own. "I told you she cares about you."

Peter just looked at him for a moment, trying to take in what he had heard, and now fully understanding why his father had held him back from leaving.

"Come on…A cherry banana popsicle sounds splendid." Walter said as he tugged on Peter's jacket and pulled him outside.

* * *

Okay so the ending was probably cheesy, but hey, I like a little cheese now and then.


	6. Sleeping arrangement

This is just mainly a small break from drama. Also I am trying to ease into a relationship between Peter and Olivia.

Please read and revew.

_This is bound to be awkward._ Olivia thought as everyone was starting to get ready for bed. The pull out couch was just big enough for Rachel and Ella to squeeze in together and other than bunking with Walter, the only option was to sleep in Peter's bed with him as Walter had suggested. So there she was dressed for bed with Tristan in her arms, standing outside Peter's room while she tried to calm her breathing. _It's just for a little while._ She said in her head, only half-way hoping that statement was true.

"I don't bite." Peter joked as he walked over to them.

"I know that Peter, it just seems like this could be awkward." Olivia admitted and saw that her nerves were reflected in his eyes.

"Well we need to sleep." He shrugged before taking Tristan from her and gently grasping her hand before pulling her into his room and over to his bed. He then took Tristan and brought him over to a stuffed chair that he had set up as a make-shift bed for the toddler. He put him in the chair before putting a blanket over him and tucking him in, trying to keep him asleep as best her could.

"You'll make a great father someday." Olivia said from where she was sitting on the edge of his bed as he closed his bedroom door.

"Eh, I think it's mainly the fact that I've dealt with Walter for so long now that kids just come naturally." Peter shrugged.

"Maybe." She said as he went over to the bed and lay down beside her. She looked down at him before lying beside him. She was lying facing away from him hoping that it would help make it less awkward, but could feel the heat from his body against her back.

"Good night Livia." Peter said sleepily.

"Good night Peter."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Olivia woke up warm and content. The unique smell of Peter surrounded her and made her feel the calmest that she could ever remember being. It took her content and still sleepy mind a minute or two before she realized that there was an arm wrapped around her holding her arms while another was by her head and there was a firm, warm chest pressed against her back. Peter. Her heart race speed up momentarily before she slowly turned in his arms before burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent before falling back into a content sleep.

It was close to an hour later that she woke up again to find herself still incased in his arms; however this time she could tell that he was awake.

"Good morning." He said through a thick, sleepy voice as he continued to hold her.

"Good morning." She said as she opened her eyes and extracted herself from him before sitting up and looking down at him. He looked happy.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he sat up, knowing that she would never admit to enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

"Not bad." She said evasively which made Peter chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing." He said as he got up and grabbed a change of clothes from his closet. He looked over to her and looked at the flannel pants and white t-shirt that she had been wearing since the other night when her apartment was burnt to the ground. He rummaged through his closet some more before pulling out a few pairs of pants and shirts that he hadn't used since he was in high school and threw them onto the bed. "I know it's not much, but you and Rachel should be able to wear them if you want a change of clothes." He explained as he saw the confused look on her face.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she got up and grabbed the clothes. She then left the room and went into the kitchen where she saw Rachel and Walter talking while they made breakfast together.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ella said as she ran over to her aunt and hugged her legs before going back to playing with Tristan in the other room.

"Hey." Rachel said as she put the pancakes on a plate and walked over to her sister.

"Hey, Peter had some old clothes that he said might fit us if we want to get out of these." Olivia said as she held up the clothes and gestured to what they were currently wearing.

"A change of clothes would be good." Rachel said as she saw Peter walk in and look at Olivia quickly before going over to his father. Rachel then took Olivia by the arm and practically dragged her to the bathroom where she pushed her in before closing the door behind them.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked with a smirk. Her voice barely over a whisper.

"I slept fine." Olivia whispered back as she handed her sister a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Ah-huh, you know that's not going to work with me." Rachel scolded slightly as they dressed, the clothes fitting them surprisingly well.

"What do you want to know? It's not like we did anything." Olivia said so quietly that Rachel had trouble hearing her.

"How did you sleep? Side by side, face each other, what?"

Olivia sighed heavily knowing that her sister would never leave her alone until she told her what had happened.

"At first we were both facing away from each other."

"And then?"

"I woke up in his arms." Olivia shrugged as she folded her dirty clothes.

Rachel smiled brightly before opening the door where a small knock could be heard.

"Breakfast is ready." Ella said as the door opened and her mother and aunt walked out.

Both women smiled at her as she ran back to the kitchen, eager to have pancakes.

"We'll talk later." Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen, Olivia following her.


	7. Trouble

Please read and review.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes, trying, and failing to stifle a huge yawn. Though she had slept exceptionally well the night before, the day had been spent running around after people and piles of paper work that threatened to swallow her whole.

"You should probably go back to the house." Peter said making her jump as she hadn't seen or heard him approaching.

"I'm fine." She said as she pulled more paper work towards her and started in on it.

"Look." Peter said as he took the pen from her fingers and pushed the papers away."Maybe you are okay, but what about Tristan? Have you thought about him today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you thought that maybe he might be getting tired or hungry? Olivia, he is 2 years old and needs a schedule. You can't just not feed him or let him sleep, at the moment he is your responsibility." Peter said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, just enough to let her know that he really does care for the child.

"Okay, I'll bring him back to the house." She said as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"I'll come with you, Walter will be here a little longer as he is pretty engrossed in whatever he is doing at the moment, and Astrid said that she'll drive him home."

Olivia smiled at him and followed him out of her office and into the lab where she could see Astrid awkwardly playing with Tristan.

"Tristan!" She called to him and watched as his little head snapped up to look at her.

"Ivia!" He said happily as he scurried over to her and handed her something that he had in his hand.

"Why thank you." Olivia said as she got down at eye level with him and looked at the bottle cap in her hand. "We're going to go to the house now."

"Kay." He said as she picked him up.

"We'll see you later." Peter called out to Astrid and his father.

"I'll have him home hopefully sometime before morning." Astrid promised as she watched them leave, a smile on her face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So what was with the whole speech back there?" Olivia asked as they neared the home that Peter and Walter shared.

"You focus too much on your work and tend to forget about the world around you. But right now you have a 2 year old to watch after. You can't just expect me and Astrid to take care of him all day while you work; we have work to do as well." Peter shrugged. "I mean, I really don't mind watching him, but it would be nice to have some time to do stuff without having to worry about him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't really realize that I was doing that, I guess that's the whole point though huh?"

"Yeah kind of." Peter smirked as they pulled into the drive way. Olivia got Tristan out of the recently bought car seat and was about to bring him in when something caught her eye.

"Peter." She called out.

"Yes?"

"You closed and locked the door this morning right?" She asked slowly.

"Yes. Why what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Did Rachel show up to get a key from either you or Walter earlier today?"

"No. Olivia what's going on?" Peter asked.

Instead of answering verbally she pointed to the door which was wide open. They looked at each other before Olivia handed Tristan to him and pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Stay here." She instructed and saw the look of muted anger in his eyes which only went away when he looked down at the child in his arms.

"Be careful."

She nodded to him before slowly making her way up to the house where she cautiously peered through the door and didn't see anything. She walked through the door which instantly led to the living room and did a quick scan around her and looked into the kitchen which could be clearly seen from her position before she went into the next room, the dining room, it was empty. She then checked the bathroom, library and den before creeping her way up the stairs to where another bathroom was as well as the two bedrooms.

The first two rooms were empty, just leaving the last one, Peter's. She made her way there and opened the door ever so slowly so that if anything happened, she would have time to close it quickly. But nothing happened, it opened without issue. It wasn't until it was completely open that she saw them, Rachel and Ella were tied to a chair in the center of the room both looking at her in panic as the door clicked shut behind her and something hit her in the back knocking her off her feet and onto the floor, her gun flying out of her grasp.

The breath was knocked out of her as a large foot connected with her stomach and a fist connected with her head causing her to see spots and throwing her off just enough so that she was soon pinned to the floor, a big man on top of her.

She tried to struggle but soon stopped when another man appeared and pointed her own gun at her.

"Hello agent Dunham."


	8. Danger

Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review.

* * *

"Let…Me…Go!" She demanded through gritted teeth as the big man continued to hold her down while the smaller man peered down at her, his putrid breath washing over her face like waves of nausea. His teeth were yellowed and caked with tobacco; several of his teeth were rotting and falling out. This man didn't look familiar, but for some reason, the man holding her down did, though she couldn't place him. He was a big, burly man with almost perfectly white, straight teeth and clean breath. He looked more professionally done than his partner.

"Don't worry agent, we'll let you go, after you tell us where the brat is." The small man said as he backed away from her ever so slightly and looked at Rachel and Ella. "You wouldn't want them to meet with an accident now would you?"

Olivia's eyes widened and she struggled harder only to have a boot connect with her already tender side.

"Now, none of that, they will be just fine as long as you tell us where to find the boy."

"He isn't with me." Olivia said hoping that Peter would have figured out that something had happened to her and would have brought Tristan back to Walter and Astrid, however she knew Peter. He would never leave her there alone if she were in trouble.

"Then who is he with? Dr. Bishop? No, that idiot probably doesn't even know how to tie his shoes. Agent Farnsworth probably wouldn't have him; she's not so great with kids. That only leaves the younger Bishop, Peter." He said as he went over to the window and looked out at where he could see the car, it was empty. "Now where did Peter go? I'm sure he came with you. He cares too much about you not to."

"I don't know where he is." Olivia said as her heart jumped painfully at the thought that Peter had indeed left her there alone.

"I think you do." The small man said as he stood up and walked over to Ella, the whole time pulling out a rather large knife from his pocket.

"I don't know." Olivia insisted as she watched the man put the knife against Ella's throat as the girl cried silent, frightened tears.

"Come on, do you really expect me to believe that? You and Mr. Bishop are always together. Now where are he and the boy?" He demanded as a thin line of blood started on Ella's throat.

"Please I don't know!" Olivia yelled as she felt her own hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Well then that's a shame." The man said as he lifted the knife preparing to plunge it into Ella. He had gotten it just above his shoulder when a loud bang rang through the room and the man dropped the knife in favor of holding his bleeding arm.

She struggled out of the big man's grasp while he was distracted and connected her foot with the most tender of spots and watched him roll to the side, his hands protectively shielding his genitals. She sprang up from the floor and saw Peter untying Rachel and Ella before pulling Ella into his arms and ushering them out of the room. He grabbed onto Olivia's arm and pulled her from the room, down the stairs and outside where they could see Walter and Astrid who had Tristan in her arms.

"What happened?" Astrid demanded to know as she saw the trail of blood on Ella's neck and the fear in both the child's and her mother eyes.

"There are two men in there, they took them hostage." Peter explained as Olivia pulled Ella into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said to her niece before putting her back down and watching Walter getting them into the car.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, but you have to leave now, they can get up at anytime, go." Olivia urged and watched Astrid follow the others into the car after giving Tristan to Peter. They all got in and drove away.

"Come on, we have to go." Peter said as he grabbed her arm again and started pulling her to her car.

Olivia followed obediently but stopped as Peter got Tristan into his seat quickly. He closed the door and turned to face her with a confused look on his face. They had to get out of there and soon, so why was she just standing there?

"Come on we need to go." Peter said as he looked up to his bedroom window and saw movement.

"Thank you."

"What? Livia, we have to go now."

"You saved Ella and Rachel." She said as if it were all the reason not to leave.

"Livia we need to…" He started but was cut off as she pressed her lips firmly against him in a chaste kiss before pulling away and getting into the car.


	9. Leaving Massachusetts

Sorry for the delay. I have this fic a fic in the House MD section, one in the Castle section and I just put up another fic in this section yesterday...Plus I have homework...I'm slightly busy but plan on updating as often as I can.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked Peter as they drove onto the highway, heading away from Massachusetts.

"We need to get away from here." Peter said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Tristan who seemed content with staring out the window at the hundreds of cars around them.

"Well I gathered that, I mean my apartment was set on fire and now my family gets attacked. But where do you really plan on going? We should go to Broyles first and at least let him know that we're leaving with Tristan."

"We can't go to Broyles Livia. Did you not recognize the man that was holding you down?" Peter snapped.

"No Peter in fact I was more concerned with trying to get him off of me and keep them from hurting my sister and niece to notice his face." Olivia snapped back.

"The man holding you down was Marcus Greenwich." Peter said as they merged with traffic.

"Marcus Greenwich, the FBI agent working with Broyles?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Naw Livia, the rodeo clown." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Yes the agent."

"You know, there's really no reason to snap at me." Olivia said defensively.

Peter looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes before her stoic mask went back up. He sighed heavily before facing the road again.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"I know, I am too, plus I'm concerned about everyone. They don't know that Greenwich is one of the guys trying to get Tristan. What if something happens to them?"

"Olivia, do you really think that during the whole time that Rachel and Ella were tied up that they never saw Greenwich's face? They know who he is, they will be okay." Peter tried to reassure her while also reassuring himself.

"Right." She sighed as she looked back at Tristan. "All of this is happening just because he was born different."

"Do you think he knows what's going on?" Peter asked in a whisper as he glanced back at the happy child.

"I don't know, he's only 2 years old." Olivia shrugged.

"Yes, but he is very unusual." Peter said as they took an exit.

"I think that he's just a kid." Olivia said and smiled when Tristan started to giggle. "He should be able to live a normal life."

"He will, once this is all over with. We'll keep him safe; give him a life where he doesn't have to be afraid." Peter said.

"You sound like you want to be his dad." Olivia said as she glanced over to him.

"I care about him." Peter admitted. "And when this is all over and done with I plan on giving him a life that he can enjoy. For as long as he has at least."

"I'll help you with that. I care about him too; we'll take care of him."

"That sounds good to me." Peter smiled and stopped the car at a motel. "We'll stay here tonight."

"How are we supposed to stay here? We probably shouldn't use credit cards since they can be tracked." Olivia reasoned.

"I have some cash with me. We'll use fake names get a room and try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Olivia said as they got out of the car and made their way inside where they were greeted by a friendly looking woman in her mid to late 50's.

"Hello dears." She greeted them with a huge smile. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Joshua King; this is my wife Anna and our son John." Peter lied easily. "We need a place to stay for the night."

"Well we only have one room available, it has a large bed though and I can get a crib for your son." The woman said.

Peter looked at Olivia quickly before nodding his approval. It wouldn't do any good to claim to be a married couple with a kid and then ask for two separate rooms or two beds for that matter.

"That will work just fine." He said.

The old lady smiled at them and shuffled out of the room to find the key, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"So we're married?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it seemed like a better idea than saying that we are two people traveling together with a child that isn't even ours." Peter reasoned in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone over wonderfully." Olivia agreed and watched as the lady returned with the key.

"It's just this way." She said in her ever cheerful voice as she led them down a hall and to a battered looking door. She opened it and let them in.

The room was very small and just barely fit a king sized bed and two tiny dressers.

"I know it's not much, but it's what we have." The lady said with an apologetic look.

"Oh it's just fine don't worry." Peter said having had to spend his nights in many places worse than this while avoiding people in Iraq.

The lady smiled at them again before leaving and coming back a few minutes later with a porta-crib. They thanked her and closed the door before setting the crib up and putting a sleeping Tristan in it.

"Well the room looks, welcoming." Olivia sighed as she took her shoes off and walked over to the bed where there was a thin blanket and sheet covering it.

"It's not that bad." Peter said while he climbed onto the bed and lay back on the flat pillows. "Come on up."

Olivia looked at him and then at Tristan before walking over to the porta-crib and pulling him out.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked curiously as she climbed onto the bed with Tristan.

"So much has happened today, I just want him close." Olivia explained while lying down and putting Tristan snuggly between her and Peter.

"Protective is a good look on you." Peter chuckled and put his own protective arm on the small boy before moving in closer to both Tristan and Olivia.

"It looks good on you too." Olivia said as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of both Peter and Tristan's bodies with hers. "Good night Peter."

"Good night Olivia." Peter said and planted a small kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.


	10. Trace

Please read and review.

* * *

Peter watched Olivia and Tristan as they slept before slipping out of bed and leaving the room, locking it behind him. He made his way quietly down the hall and the stairs looking for any sign of the elderly woman that they had met the night before. He always woke up hungry and had a strong feeling that Olivia and Tristan would be the same. He had just made it to the bottom of a landing when he saw movement coming from one of the rooms.

Thinking it was the woman, he silently made his way to the door and peered in only to pull his face back immediately and flatten himself against the wall. The woman was in the room but she wasn't alone, agent Greenwich and the other man were there with her.

"We're looking for two people and a child." The small man said.

"Why are you looking for them?" The woman asked.

"They're wanted by the FBI." Agent Greenwich said as he held out his credentials for her to see. "Have you seen them?"

"What are their names? If they are here then they would be listed."

"Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham and the boy with them is Tristan Hayward. They've kidnapped him and we are here to get him back."

"The only family that I have here is the King family, they do have a young son though. If you don't mind me asking, how did you track them here?"

"Cell phones have tracking devices. Can you please tell us what room the King's are in?" Greenwich asked.

Peter took one last look at them before bolting up the stairs and to the room that they had stayed in.

"Olivia wake up!" Peter whispered urgently as he shook her.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"They're here, Greenwich and the other man. We have to go, now." Peter said and watched as her eyes grew huge before she jumped out of bed and grabbed Tristan.

"How do we get out of here without them seeing us? How did they find us?" Olivia asked urgently as she put her shoes on and wrapped Tristan's blanket around him.

"Our phones were traced. We can go out the window it's only a small drop." Peter said as he looked down and saw that it was more of a 6 foot drop than anything.

Olivia looked from him to the door and then back before nodding and gesturing for him to go first.

"Okay I'll go first." Peter said as he put their phones on the table where they would be clearly seen by anyone who came into the room. He then opened the window and eased himself over the window sill before dropping into a bush under it.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked when she went to the window and looked down at him.

"Yes." Peter said and looked around to make sure that no one was around. "Give me Tristan."

Olivia looked behind her where she could hear voices coming up the stairs and eased Tristan out the window before dropping him into Peter's arms where he was easily caught. She then went out herself and dropped into the bush. Peter helped her up before they quickly made their way to the car and got in, driving away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So this is where they are staying?" Greenwich said when the lady handed them the room key.

"Yes this is the room that the King's are staying in." She nodded and opened the door, letting them in first.

"Then where are they?" The small man asked when they walked into the room to find it empty.

"They should be here." The lady said as she looked around the room as if they would just pop out of the walls or something.

"They were here." Greenwich said as he felt the bed which was still warm and saw the phones.

"Damn it!" The other man yelled and punched the wall before he and Greenwich ran out of the room and to their car.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey, cheer up." Olivia said as she climbed into the back of the car to sit with Tristan who had started to fuss.

"We'll stop soon to get something to eat, I'll also take money out of my account and then we should ditch the car. If they can track us down by our phones then they can track us down by using the GPS in the car." Peter explained.

"You do know that if we steal a car that they will just track that one down as well right?" Olivia asked, continuing to calm Tristan down.

"Well then what do you want to do, walk?" Peter asked only to see her in the rear view mirror, nodding with a serious look on her face.


	11. Worry and cold

Okay so sorry for such a long delay. I have been hit with a really bad case of alergies and have been on some powerful medications that knock me out for hours at a time. By the time I wake up I have to take more.

Oh btw I figured that the small man needs a name...So he has one now.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Where they hell could they have gone?" Greenwich asked as he looked at the abandoned car that had been left in the parking lot of a bank. They had tracked it down using the GPS and using the fact that Mr. Bishop's ATM card had been used and a large amount of cash was withdrawn, almost his whole account.

"They have to be here somewhere." The other man said as he looked around them, but only saw an empty parking lot.

"Yeah that's true." Greenwich said and started walking around looking for any sign of them while the other man pulled out his cell phone and dialed their boss's number.

"What?" His boss asked when he picked up the phone.

"Boss, its Vance Geller." He said and watched Greenwich walk around aimlessly. "We lost them."

"How did you lose them?" The boss demanded an angry edge to his voice.

"We tracked them down to a bank but when we got here their car was abandoned and they are nowhere in sight. Greenwich needs to go back to that FBI agent Broyles before he draws attention to himself, so I will keep looking while he goes back. There's no need for him to be found out." Geller said.

"Find them!" His boss snapped before hanging up and leaving him to join Greenwich.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

"Where are they?" Broyles asked as he strode into the lab, concern etched across his normally emotionless face.

"We don't know." Astrid said. "I tracked down their phones but they have been in the same area for way too long. Even if they felt completely safe they would still carry their phones in their pockets, but the signals haven't moved even a fraction of an inch."

"This means that they more than likely left their phones there instead of bringing them with them."Broyles nodded.

"So they left their phones because someone was tracking them?" Rachel asked nervously while she held Ella.

"Yes, that would make sense." Astrid said.

"Then they would have to ditch their car as well." Charlie said. He had been called in to help when Olivia, Peter and Tristan had taken off.

"Cars can be tracked too?" Walter asked from his spot in the corner of the lab where he had refused to leave.

"Yes." Broyles nodded. "However, in order to track them down you have to have access."

"Which means..." Charlie said when he saw the confused looks on Walter and Rachel's faces. "That the people tracking them are more than likely part of the FBI."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Do you think they've tracked us here?" Peter asked through chattering teeth. He had Tristan in his jacket and pressed against his chest as his jacket helped in an attempt to keep them both warm…It wasn't working.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Olivia nodded, blowing hot air on her freezing hands. "We need to find somewhere warm."

"Where Liv, this town doesn't have any inns or hotels."

"No it doesn't, but there is a homeless shelter." She said pointing to the large building.

He looked at her for a moment before looking down at Tristan who was staring up at him with big pleading eyes, his lips starting to turn blue.

"Okay, but only tonight, we'll get a car tomorrow."

Not having any energy to argue with him, she nodded and they made their way to the warm welcoming building.

898989898989898

"How far could they possibly go on foot?" Geller grumbled.

"I don't know." Greenwich said while peering out of the car windows in hope of seeing one of them. "Probably not too far, they have the kid with them after all."

"You can carry a kid that size you idiot."

"Well yeah, but he would get heavy after a while. Even Mr. Bishop would have to put him down at some point."

Geller shrugged before they left the town limits in search of them elsewhere.


	12. Lavender rose

Sorry for the delay. I have family visiting ::Shudders:: and have been busy.

Please read and review.

* * *

"We've looked all over the place here in New Hampshire. They are nowhere to be seen." Geller said over the phone to his boss.

"Have you thought that they might not be in New Hampshire anymore?" His boss asked agitated that they had yet to be caught.

"They're on foot, how far could they get?" Geller asked skeptically.

"You would be surprised." His boss said before abruptly ending the call.

"We have to start moving to another state." Geller said the Greenwich who had just joined him from making a call to Broyles, who had yet to realize his involvement in the Hayward murders and the hunt for their son Tristan.

"How far could they get?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Peter was carrying a large brown grocery bag full of food down the sidewalks of Freeport, Maine when he glanced in the display window of a store that had drawn his attention. The store window was full of items in bright reds and pinks, curly ribbon hanging from every available surface. He scrunched up his face in curiosity for a just a minute before it dawned on him. It was Valentine's Day. Within the week that they had been away from Massachusetts, the days seemed to have slipped past in something similar to a blur, making it surprising to him that the day of over commercialized professions of love had come. He glanced around him quickly before slipping into the store.

* * *

"P'er gone." Tristan said for the billionth time since Peter had left to get food for them.

"He'll be back." Olivia reassured him as she reached into the backseat of their recently purchased used car and gave him the last of the animal crackers they had bought for him the other day. They had purchased the car the other day after a storm had hit and they couldn't find a shelter to stay in. The car had become their home.

"Aminal." Tristan said munching happily on his crackers.

Olivia chuckled and turned back to the book she was reading. She had strong affection toward the child and treated him as her own, but his persistent asking after Peter was starting to annoy her and making her feel anxious since he had yet to return.

"Where do you think Peter went?" She asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Outside."

"Is it cold outside?" Olivia asked closing her book. She needed a distraction from Peter being gone so long and Tristan was perfect for such a thing.

"Yes." He answered with a serious look on his face.

She chuckled once more before catching a glimpse of Peter through the snow covered bushes on the side of the road. He came around them and smiled when he saw them both watching him approach.

"Sorry I was gone so long." He said while he got in the car.

"Its okay, what took you so long though?" Olivia asked while opening another box of animal crackers for Tristan.

"I got side tracked, you didn't have to worry." He smirked.

"By what?" Olivia asked and saw a grin spread across his face.

"All the red and pink."

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Olivia asked getting annoyed.

"I stopped and got something for you and Tristan." Peter said while pulling out a stuffed animal dog and handing it to Tristan before pulling out simple lavender rose and handed it to her.

"Peter." She said softly, instantly knowing the meaning behind its color.

"Happy valentine's day Livia." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her lips to his in a soft kiss that she eagerly accepted and responded to.

"Happy Valentine's day Peter." Olivia whispered when they pulled apart.

* * *

**For anyone that is wondering, lavender means love at first sight.**


	13. Found

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in SO long! I got sick, had family visiting and then my cat (believe it or not) stretched out and got her claw stuck on my backspace key and pulled it clear off my computer so I had to get that fixed. Now that my family has left, my computer fixed and I'm feeling better, updates should come more often.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Are you sure that they were here?" Geller asked the clerk at a store they had stopped at while he held up a picture of Peter, Olivia and Tristan.

"Yeah they were in here just a few minutes ago." He nodded not looking in the least bit interested in the man or in his reasoning for finding the people in those pictures.

"Did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, they've been living in some beat up car over in that parking lot, it's the blue one." The man said while pointing out the empty car.

Geller put the pictures back into his pocket while pulling his phone out.

"Greenwich, I've got them." He said before hanging up and making his way to the empty car.

**PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO**

"I think we should leave the state or at least move further into it. I don't like being in such a crowded place." Peter said while he and Olivia took Tristan for a walk to stretch his little legs.

"Why don't we just head back to Massachusetts? We tell Broyles that Greenwich is after us and he can help. We could go back to the lab and stay there." Olivia said feeling drained from moving around and from not having seen her family in almost a month.

Peter shrugged not quiet liking the idea but knowing that they could only run for just so long. They walked around the corner that would bring them to their car and stopped dead in their tracks.

"It's about time you showed up." Geller said with a nasty smirk on his ugly face. "I've been waiting."

"What do you want?" Peter snapped while standing so that he was in front of Olivia and Tristan.

"Now Mr. Bishop, you know what I want. Now hand over the kid and I leave."

"You're not taking Tristan." Peter said angrily while blocking the others from Geller's sight.

"Mr. Bishop, the boy is going to die no matter what anyone does to him. I take his powers, he dies. I don't take his powers, he still dies. I understand becoming fond of the child, but no matter what you do it isn't going to save him. So hand him over now and I leave."

"No." Peter said and felt Olivia start to pull her gun from her pants pocket. She then placed Tristan's hand in his own before quickly stepping away from them and raising the gun.

"Leave us alone." She snapped while pointing the gun at Geller.

"What the hell is this; just give me the damn child!" Geller yelled, pulling out his own gun.

"You're not taking him!" Olivia yelled watching Peter lift Tristan out the corner of her eye.

Geller glared at them before cocking his gun and pointing it directly at Peter's head. Olivia quickly pushed Peter out of the way just as Geller pulled the trigger missing Peter by a fraction of an inch.

"Go!" Olivia yelled as Peter wrapped his arms more firmly around Tristan and looked at her for a split second before sprinting off with the small boy firmly held to his chest. Olivia watched them for a second before pulling the trigger on her own gun and grazing Geller's leg while he shot at her causing pain to surge through her shoulder where the bullet had struck. She was about to shoot again when she heard a scream of pain as another gun went off, the sound of the bullet ripping through the parking lot. She looked at Geller who had gotten up and was retreating before running to the noise to find Peter on the ground with a bullet hole through his right knee, Tristan nowhere in sight.


	14. Getting help

Alright, so if any of you are reading my other fics they should be updated sometime tomorrow.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Peter." Olivia gasped as she made her way to him her right hand firmly pressed against her shoulder where the bullet had gone through, her hot blood seeping between her fingers and under her nails.

"Livia, they have him they have Tristan." Peter ground out while holding his hands over his bleeding knee.

"What happened?" She asked paling when she saw the amount of blood he had already lost.

"Greenwich was here as well he jumped me while I was trying to get Tristan away. He shot me and then took him, put him in a car and took off. You're hurt." He said looking at her shoulder.

"It's nothing Peter, but we need to get you to a hospital." She said while pulling him to his feet using just her right arm.

She stabilized him on his feet and brought him to the car and put him in the backseat before taking a shirt from the floor and ripping it so that she could tie a piece of it around his leg to steam the bleeding. She then got in the driver's seat and drove to the first hospital that she could find.

**TRISTANTRISTANTRISANTRISTAN**

"Strap him down." Geller said while he prepared a number of needles full of different drugs that were to be injected into the small boy.

Greenwich did as he was told and strapped Tristan down before stepping back and letting his partner walk forward inserting the first needle and letting the yellow liquid run through his small veins. Tristan gave a grunt of discomfort and stared at the two men with anger and fear in his eyes while he tried to struggle against his bindings.

"Damnit!" Geller yelled when his hand turned a bright red from Tristan having burnt it. "Put the damn kid to sleep if you have to!"

Greenwich scowled at him but put Tristan under anyway before once again stepping back and watching as another needle was inserted into the boy.

"How long will it take before he's ready for his powers to be drained?" Greenwich asked once the last needle had been emptied into the boy's veins.

"A couple of minutes and then it will take about an hour before his powers are gone from him and into this." Geller said while pointing to a vial.

Greenwich watched in fascination as the drugs took effect and the boy's powers were slowly drained from his body.

**TRISTANTRISTANTRISTANTRISTAN**

"Okay, I want you to stay where you are and I'll come to you." Broyles said over the phone as he looked at the small group of people who were looking at him curiously. "I'll see you soon." He then said and hung up the phone.

"Agent Broyles, was that Peter?" Walter asked hopeful to hear about his son.

"No that was agent Dunham. They have been injured and the boy has been taken. I'm going to go meet them in Maine and bring them back here. We know who has the boy or at least one of the people who has him. Agent Francis you are with me." Broyles explained.

"Is Peter okay? I want to see my son." Walter demanded.

Broyles looked at him for a moment before sighing and turning to Astrid.

"You may follow me with Dr. Bishop and agent Dunham's family." He said knowing that it would be a waste of time to argue with Walter and that Olivia's sister would want to see her.

Astrid nodded before turning to Walter who was already running off to get his jacket.

**TRISTANTRISTANTRISTANTRISTAN**

Olivia made her way down the halls of the hospital in search of the room that Peter had been put in. She had been urged to stay in her room but had gotten bored and really just wanted to see that he was okay. She watched as the room numbers passed by before finally reaching the one she was looking for. She looked in the door and saw him lying on his white sterile bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked walking in and over to him.

"I don't really feel any pain right now." He sighed. "I should have done more to keep Tristan with me."

"Peter, you were shot." Olivia said sitting on the edge of his bed and looking down at him. "There wasn't anything that you could have done. You didn't know that Greenwich was there waiting to take Tristan."

Peter nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I called Broyles; he knows that Greenwich was after us and that he has Tristan now. He's going to come here and should arrive in a few hours, which probably means that everyone else will come as well." Olivia said and took his hand.

"Do you think he's going to die?"

"I don't know." Olivia said sadly knowing who was talking about. "I hope not, I've become pretty attached to him."

"Me too." Peter smiled sadly. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine; it's mainly just a graze than anything else." She shrugged with her good shoulder.

"Come here." Peter urged and moved over so that she could lie down beside him. She gently lowered herself down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back." She said and closed her eyes the pain medication making her drowsy.

"I know." Peter said closing his own eyes.

"This time we won't be alone in trying to keep him safe. Everyone will help us find him."

Peter only nodded already falling asleep. He tiredly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him before kissing the top of her head and letting sleep take over.


	15. Looking for Tristan

Please read and review.

* * *

"Do you really think that they would be dumb enough to keep the car? I mean they tracked Olivia and Peter down so obviously we should be able to track them down as well." Astrid said while standing by the window in Peter's hospital room in which he had been detained since he wasn't allowed to be up and walking yet.

"Agent Greenwich isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the pack." Olivia said.

"Maybe not, but this Geller guy would know to drop the car and their phones." Broyles said.

"Is there anywhere that he would go, Greenwich that is?" Peter asked from his spot at the top of his bed where he was sitting with Olivia beside him and Rachel at the end with Ella.

"I don't know." Broyles shook his head.

"Well they would need a laboratory." Walter piped up from his spot standing beside his son. "In order to take his powers they would need equipment."

"Would someone just let them use the equipment?" Rachel asked.

"No I wouldn't imagine so, not with a child involved at least." Walter said shaking his head vigorously.

"So it would probably be abandoned, either that or they have a lab of their own." Peter said wrapping his arms around Olivia's shoulders and feeling her lean into him.

"I could look into abandoned labs around Massachusetts." Astrid suggested while pulling out her lap top.

"Okay." Broyles nodded and watched her leave the room before turning back to the others. "May I speak with Olivia and Peter in private please?"

They all looked at him for a moment before slowly making their way out of the room leaving them in peace.

"I want you two to know that we may not find him alive."Broyles started.

"We know." Olivia said sadly.

"I know the two of you have become attached to him, I just don't want you doing something irrational or stupid if we do indeed find he has died. I also want you to know that if we do find where they are, the two of you are to stay behind due to your injuries."

"Sir, I was barely grazed I can do this." Olivia protested.

"No. You will stay behind with Mr. Bishop and that's an order." Broyles said in a mildly stern voice.

"Yes sir." Olivia sighed leaning just a little more into Peter's side.

Broyles saw this but didn't say anything, he had known of their attraction towards each other maybe even before they did and since Peter didn't technically work for him he saw no issue with them seeing each other.

"I have to get back to the office where I will try to track them down. Do you want the others to come back in or would you prefer to rest?"

"Rest would be good." Peter said seeing how tired Olivia was from the meds the doctors had her on and feeling his own drugs taking affect on him.

Broyles nodded and gave them a small smile before turning and leaving.

* * *

"There's an abandoned laboratory here and here." Astrid said pointing to the areas so that Broyles and the others in the office could see.

"Do any of them house equipment for extracting DNA?" Walter asked pacing back and forth.

"Both of them were genetics laboratories." Astrid said.

"Well it would have to of had equipment left behind. Is there anything to say if that happened or if it was all taken when it was shut down?" Walter asked.

"I can check." Charlie said and went to his computer bringing up several screens of information on both labs. "This one has more equipment left behind than the other."

"Which one and what does it have?" Walter asked hurrying over to him.

Charlie pointed to the lab marked on the map and rattled off the different things that were left behind and watched Walter nod encouragingly.

"Yes, yes, that equipment would work perfectly for extracting the powers that Tristan has. They would need to have access to drugs as well though and the ones left behind would do just fine. How about the other lab, what does it have left?"

"Nothing compared to this one but a number of similar drugs and equipment. It's in more of a populated area though. I would think they would want to be out of the public eye."

"We'll go there and see what we can find." Broyles said. "Agent Francis you are with me so are agents Turner and Vance."

Charlie nodded and followed him out of the room along with the other two agents. They headed down stairs and to one of the garages where they kept the SUV's and put on their Kevlar vests before making sure their guns were loaded and secured.

"There is a strong possibility that the child is dead and that these men may no longer be there if they are there to being with. If they are there and the child is still alive they may be armed, even if he isn't alive they may still be armed." Broyles said. "You all understand?"

"Yes sir." They all said before getting into the car and driving away.


	16. Finding Tristan

I'm really sorry for the delay. I have a final exam coming up on Sunday and have been focusing all my engery there.

Please read and review.

* * *

Olivia paced across Peter's room before quickly turning around and pacing across it again. They hadn't heard anything about what was going on or if they had even found out where Geller and Greenwich were keeping Tristan. All she wanted to know was if he was alright, if he was healthy and alive. Right now, she could care less about what happened to Geller and Greenwich; as long as they were locked up or killed she would be happy.

"Olivia, stop." Peter said after having watched her pace his room enough times to bore holes in the floor.

"Sorry." She mumbled walking over to sit on the edge of his bed which had become her spot over the past day.

"You don't have to be sorry; I would be pacing with you if I could." Peter said taking her hand to stop it from shaking due to the large amount of adrenaline and nerves coursing through her tired body.

"I know you would." She smiled weakly. "I'm just apprehensive. What if they don't find him in time? What if they find him and his powers are gone and he's dying? I don't think I can watch him die."

Peter let out a heavy sigh remembering what it had been like for her when she had been watching John die. It had been difficult just watching her in pain so he couldn't even imagine having to potentially watch the boy whom he considered like a son die.

"We have to try and think positive. Remember that they have my father who has someone come up with things that have solved cases that no one else has been able to. They also have Astrid and Charlie helping them. Don't you think that they will do their best to find him in time?" Peter asked while stroking her thumb with his own.

"I don't think I can watch him die." She repeated while trying, and failing, to keep up her tough exterior in order to prevent showing any signs of weakness.

"I don't think I can either." Peter admitted, swallowing a large lump that had formed in his throat. "But like I said, we have to stay positive, if not for us then for that little boy."

Olivia just nodded at him before leaning back and laying down beside him hoping that everything would work out just fine.

909090909090909

Phillip Broyles was normally a man of complete and utter calm and could make grown men twice his size quiver in their shoes, but right now he was just a man scared for a small child. All he could think about as he and the other agents circled the building was of his own children and how he would feel if this child were his. And though he knew quite well that Tristan belonged to neither Peter nor Olivia, he knew they had become strongly attached to the child. With that in mind, he signaled the others before kicking open the door and quickly entering.

808080808080808

Geller and Greenwich had just finished putting everything away when they heard a noise coming from down the hall.

"What was that?" Geller asked knowing that they should be alone.

"I don't know." Greenwich said while quickly making his way across the room and peeking out the door only to see Broyles and a group of agents coming towards them. "We have to get out now!" Greenwich said in an urgent whisper as Geller dropped what he was doing and made his way towards another door quickly followed by Greenwich. They had just gotten out the door when Broyles and the others walked in stopping short when they saw the still body of Tristan in a chair still strapped down.

"Agent Francis you stay here with me, the others go and find them!" Broyles said before making his way over to Tristan and feeling for a pulse. "He's still alive, call an ambulance." He called to Charlie who pulled out his phone and did just that.

Broyles went over to the chair and took the restraints off of the small boy before holstering his gun and picking the child up gingerly.

"You're going to be fine." He whispered softly before looking over to Charlie Francis who had just hung up the phone.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Charlie said before walking over to them. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know." Broyles shook his head. "I don't know."

161616161616161

Walter made his way down the hospital halls as fast as possible without running and pushed open Peter's door to find both Peter and Olivia sleeping. He rushed over to Peter's bed and shook them both awake.

"Get up." He said urgently.

"Walter what is it?" Peter asked groggily and surprised to have actually gotten any sleep.

"They found him, they found Tristan." Walter stated.

Peter and Olivia shot up now wide awake and looked around.

"Where is he?" Olivia asked.

"He has his own room."

"Is he okay?" Peter asked and saw his father's face fall slightly.

"The doctors don't know if he'll make it."

They both looked at him for a moment before Olivia got off the bed and handed Peter the crutches he had just acquired. They then quickly made their way out of the room in search of Tristan.


	17. Holding onto hope

Please read and review.

* * *

Tristan was hooked up to several different machines as his blood pressure; heart beat and breathing were monitored. He was having difficulties breathing and had a mask over his nose and mouth. He was also very weak and would only stay awake for moments at a time. Olivia and Peter stood by helplessly as they watched the child's struggle hoping for just one more breath and holding their own until it came. They had been told that he would be lucky to survive the night and that they could stay with him if they wanted so that they would have the chance to say their goodbyes. However, that night had passed and the morning rose with him still alive and fighting to stay that way. The doctor's had said that it was a small miracle and not to put their hope into him surviving another or even to survive until night fall. They were told once again that they could stay with him instead of going back to their own rooms. So they stood beside him, never leaving and never sleeping in fear that when they returned or woke he would be gone.

The others had visited but hadn't stayed long unable to look at the boy who looked so small and sick for more than a few minutes at a time. Charlie had stopped by to tell them that they were still looking for Greenwich and Geller and that they had a few places that they were suspected of being at. The FBI had also put pictures of the two men on the news and was hopeful that someone would recognize them. Rachel had stopped by to provide support shortly before Astrid and Walter visited only to have Walter forcedly removed from the room by Peter after having suggested that they inject Tristan with dangerous drugs. Broyles hadn't stopped by but had called saying they had limited their search to a few areas and asking about Tristan.

Nurses filtered in and out of the room every 10 minutes or so insisting that they get some sleep but giving up quickly when they didn't get any response from either of them, not even a glare of annoyance. Occasionally a doctor would come in and re-check what the nurses had already checked and telling them yet again that they shouldn't put any hope into him recovering. Only for them to ignore the doctor and act as if he or she never even spoke. For they had already put hope into the boy's recovery, both knowing that they may not be strong enough to move on if he died. Their love for him was too strong to just go on and act as if he was never a part of their lives. He was family just as much as the people that shared the same blood as them and the ones that didn't. They knew that the people they loved and that loved them would be there for them, but they just couldn't bring themselves to ask for help, not when there was still hope. They weren't giving up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night fell like a blanket over the hospital and the world that surrounded it. The noises died down, and visitors left in trickles until the only sounds heard were the footsteps of nurses going from room to room, station to station, the steady beeping of machines, the squeaky sound of the wheels on trolleys bringing medications down the hall and the occasion ring of a phone. The only noise in Tristan's room being that of the machines, since neither of the people standing guard spoke. They hardly moved and at times didn't even seem to be breathing or living. The rise and fall of their chests imitating the oxygen tank by the bed, letting out small puffs of air only to inhale more than what was exhaled. Once again they had been told that Tristan may not make it through the night, and once again the person telling this was ignored.

The nurse left the stoic statues and went about his duties only looking back briefly and seeing the slight movement as one of the room's occupants took the hand of the other in support. He smiled sadly, hoping the best for them and the child, mentally going through a list of professionals that could help them when the inevitable happened. Shaking his head, visibly upset, he left the room behind only to find himself returning moments later to the sound of a steady, solid buzz coming from the boy's room. He quickly made his way there and saw the previous statues by the bed urging the child to respond while his heart monitor showed what the young nurse feared.

The steady line that indicated the child was in cardiac arrest.

* * *

I'm evil hear me roar!


	18. Talkative Walter

Okay folks, so I didn't want to keep you waiting for very long and hopefully I didn't. Sadly this is the last chapter of this fic.

Please read and review.

* * *

Broyles walked out of the building and watched as Greenwich and Geller were brought out in handcuffs and put into the back of cruises having been charged with kidnapping, endangering a child, breaking and entering, trespassing and many more things that would all build up to make sure they both saw the inside of a jail cell for a while. He opened his phone and made a quick phone call before snapping it shut again with a smug smirk on his face and getting into his own car.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Olivia sat on Peter's bed looking down at one of Tristan's toys that she held in her hand. It felt like a life time ago that he had played with it when in actuality; it was only about a year ago. She put the toy down when she heard Peter calling up to her saying that they had to go and meet Astrid and Walter at one of the Roger Williams park where they had opted to go in order to try and get some shade and cool down due to the heat of summer that seemed relentless and so that Walter could observe the various animals. She headed down the stairs and joined him, linking her hand with his and moving out of the house and to his car.

"What were you doing up there?" Peter asked curiously as they pulled into traffic.

"I was looking at one of Tristan's old toys." She said sadly, looking out the window. "It just seems like a long time ago that I had him in my arms playing with it."

"I know." Peter sighed reaching over and grabbing her hand.

She grasped his hand in return and rubbed her tired eyes with her other.

"You had another nightmare last night." Peter stated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the same as it always is. I'm always in that hospital room again, listening to the heart monitor's steady beat saying that we lost him."

"I still have those from time to time as well, they will get better." Peter said running his thumb over hers. "If you want, I can get Walter to give you something to help sleep."

"No, it's alright just being near you helps." Olivia said referring to the nights in which she was always held securely in Peter's warm, strong arms. She had moved in with him and Walter shortly after everything with Tristan had happened.

"Okay." Peter said pulling into the park's parking lot and stopping the car. "But if they don't go away or get worse, I want you to ask him okay?"

"Okay." She nodded getting out of the car and re-taking his hand. "Where do you think they are?"

"Walter said something about going and seeing the birds." Peter said amused and chuckled at her eye roll.

"I'm surprised he doesn't want to see the monkeys." Olivia said and pulled out her cell phone that was ringing. "Dunham."

She talked with whoever was on the other line for a few quick moments before snapping her phone shut and turning to face Peter who gave her a questioning look.

"What was that about?" He asked re-taking her hand.

"That was Broyles; he called to say that they caught Geller and Greenwich." Olivia smiled.

Peter gave her a radiant smile in return before pulling her towards him and capturing her lips with his own. They pulled apart several minutes later out of breath and were about to kiss again when Walter ambled over excitedly.

"Oh Peter come here. You _have _to see the birds, their magnificent!" Walter exclaimed, pulling Peter by the arm and over to the rather large exotic birds

"Walter where is everyone else?" Olivia asked after Walter had stopped to take a breath before continuing with his never ending explanation of each and every animal in the zoo.

"Oh they all went to see the seals." Walter said before taking off to look at more of the exhibits.

"Do you think he should be alone?" Olivia asked nervously. The last thing they needed was for Walter to somehow wonder into one of the cages.

"No." Peter said pulling her by her hand after his father.

*********

"It was nice to get out of the house, and get some fresh air. Forget about everything for a while." Walter said after having spent hours walking around.

"Yes it was." Peter agreed before spotting the others and heading towards them.

"Hey guys." Astrid said cheerily, one hand holding Ella's while the other held a variety of bags. "Rachel will be here in just a minute and then we can all head home."

"Home sounds good." Olivia said having seen enough animals to last her a life time, and having to suffer through Walter talking her ear off all day.

"I see Rachel." Peter said relief clear in his voice. They watched her approach before huge smiles adorned their faces when they saw the brown headed little boy come barreling towards them, colliding with their legs.

"P'er, Livia!" He exclaimed joyously as Peter picked him up and held him close.

"Hi there Tristan, are you ready to go home?" Olivia asked him rubbing his tired back.

"Yes." He said before launching himself into her arms and they slowly made their way out of the zoo and back home, one happy, complete family.


End file.
